<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At His Throat by Slipsy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127238">At His Throat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slipsy/pseuds/Slipsy'>Slipsy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baseball RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slipsy/pseuds/Slipsy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one person was allowed to choke Bryce.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bryce Harper/Max Scherzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At His Throat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes im a little late on the whole papelbon fighting harper and then the rather bold handshake thing but like shush</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fingers clamped around his throat, mismatched eyes gazing into his own in lust. Bryce let out a choked whimper as his lungs struggled for air, heels digging into Max's back. He fisted his hands up in the other's undone jersey, pulling them together until Max's breath passed warm over his flushed cheeks. This was something intimate, and he wouldn't forgive Papelbon for intruding on it. Nobody else knew about his kink. Only Max could do this to him, make him submit himself with just a hand to his throat, bare bodies pressed together in the darkness of a hotel room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>